Him and I
by Ayako san
Summary: “What type of girl do you like anyway?” "Well, that person should be smart and knows how to take care of me. You know, like you niisan…” Uchihacest, Fluff, Rated M just in case, Oneshot I think


**AN:** Here's my second fic. It's much longer than the other one. I swear, Uchihacest is one guilty pleasure of mine. The story was written in Itachi's POV. Please review, flames are also welcome. Thank you to those who reviewed my previous work, Kabukikog and Vannah-chan, this is for you guys. *swt* Hope you like it.

All characters are of Masashi Kishimoto. Fluffy and Rated M just to be safe.

Him and I

I had a sudden anxiety of where my little brother was. I mean seriously, what kind of child couldn't stay put for two minutes? I had specifically asked him to wait here, in the park for me to pick him up. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat down on a bench; I retied my ponytail since it got loose. I wondered what Shisui was doing at the time since he was my best friend after all and I just happened to be annoyed with my brother's absence at the moment. I don't show my frustration of course. I don't show any emotion towards anyone except Shisui and Sasuke.

"Itachi niisan!" I heard all of a sudden from behind me. I was too deep in thought to realize that my otouto had showed up. I responded by poking him on the forehead when he approached, and he still made that cute pout I had always enjoyed seeing even if I had done this a million times.

"Aniki, that stupid, pink-haired, big forehead girl won't leave me alone! I just went to greet my sensei, and there she is." Well that explains why he was late. How he despised these girls who he clearly wasn't attracted to since they keep chasing him after school. They'd flirt, I'd hear and don't even bother being subtle about it. I honestly find the idea cheap and could understand my otouto for I've had quite a number of admirers myself. "And the blond girl wouldn't leave me alone either." He whined. I decided to leave them alone; they were ten-year-old kids for crying out loud.

I looked at him with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't like them? I am sure otouto, that when you get older you will need a woman by your side, you just don't understand that now." I walked towards an ice cream stand and gestured for him to get one. As I paid I continued, "What type of girl do you like anyway?"

That's when the silence struck. I studied my otouto's face as he licked the Popsicle. His face was red and he was avoiding eye contact with me. I did not like this, he usually told me everything, and now whoever was on his mind was getting in the way.

"I like" he paused. "-Those who aren't loud." I imagined the little Hyuuga girl who was the heiress to the throne I think. She seemed decent but I knew she was clearly one of the only girls not after Sasuke. "Those who are naturally pretty, not the ones who always try to be cute when they're not." He continued.

His face was amusing. His eyebrows knit, staring intently at the Popsicle. He was so focused on answering correctly. "That person should be smart and knows how to take care of me. You know like you niisan…" Then his eyes opened wide and he dropped the Popsicle. I was surprised myself, what snapped me back to reality was when the man from the ice cream stand gave him another Popsicle. "Be sure not to drop this one ok?" He said with a smile and when I took out my wallet he shook his head, "Don't worry, it's for free." Then I thanked him and we walked home.

It was awkward. I knew what he said simply didn't come out right, but I didn't want to reassure him that I understood. I know that it's selfish, but a part of me may have wanted to keep the wrong impression. Sasuke was obviously keeping distance; he didn't look up at me even for a while. That hurt me a bit. "Aniki, I didn't mean it that way." He said suddenly looking at me with honest eyes. I didn't know why but that stung even more. "It's alright otouto, I know." I answered with a reassuring smile. Sasuke's mouth was still slightly open, like he wanted to say something. I guess he decided against it since he looked down instead.

When we reached home I went to the kitchen to find a note that our parent's were gone for the evening. I looked around for food, and when there wasn't any, I got some salt, rice and seaweed to make onigiri. I knew that my otouto loved to eat it so it could serve as dinner for the two of us.

"Itachi nii?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

I wasn't facing him; I was concentrated on getting the dish right. Instead of an answer, I heard a creaking of the stool, like it was being dragged on the floor to be placed right behind me. Then small, pale, lithe arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and I could hear his breath on my ear. His chin was propped on my shoulder and he kissed me on the cheek.

I dropped the rice on the cutting board and looked at him. His face didn't show any emotion whatsoever, strangely reflecting mine. But after a while his cheeks turned pink. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I put my hand on his chin, making him face me. This boy doesn't know what he's done to me. Making me fall in love with him with that one simple kiss. I could not allow that. I bit on my lower lip restraining a growl from my throat.

Out came a harsh "Foolish otouto!" It shouldn't have sounded that angry, but I was frustrated. Then I let go. "Go to any room in the house but here, do you understand me?" I hissed, what had honestly made me this mad? "I will call you for dinner." I said in a calmer tone.

The pained expression he gave me made me want to die. I cursed my pride. His obsidian eyes became watery, but his instinct was to hide his face away from me despite the little it did to do its purpose. He ran out of the room, up to his own room I suppose. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. I ruined it, he ruined it. We both ruined it. We ruined the perfect night to be enjoying ourselves as brothers and nothing more. The barrier between us has never become this strong.

"Oi, Sasuke! It's time for dinner! Come down and eat!" I called. He didn't reply.

My otouto slowly climbed down the stairs. Looking down the whole time. His eyes were puffed up and red with his tear stained cheeks to match them. His lips were bruised, probably from trying to stifle his audible sobs. I scowled. Now what?

I wasn't able to concentrate on making the onigiri properly after what he did, so the ones that came after that turned badly shaped. I had only made three out of six that looked presentable. He looked at it. "May I eat outside aniki?"

"Yes you may. Take what you want and go." I said coldly. What is the matter with me?

To my surprise, he took all the badly made ones and left the room. The feeling of guilt soared in my chest. That's when I heard the sobs again.

I sneaked to the screen door that led to our mother's garden and stayed behind it when I heard my otouto speak.

"Oi neko, neko, neko. Where are you?" He said in between sobs. "Want to eat with me? Don't worry about how it looks it tastes really good. After all, my niisan made it for me." The black kitten mewled and purred as it ate a part of the onigiri. "This will be the only time I will eat this with you. All of what my brother makes should be mine, it's just that I don't feel like eating tonight." He said giggling when the cat licked his toes. "It's a shame my aniki doesn't love me anymore." He whispered in the kitten's fur, tears silently dropping from his eyes. "But I still love him. I love him a lot, I love him like okasan loves otosan even when he's mean." I smiled at that, but when I remembered what he had said before that, it made me want to scream.

"What's that? You think he loves me? Oh how I wish that were true." Sasuke giggled when it purred continuously. "Silly kitten, after what I did? I did something truly unforgivable." He paused. "I kissed him here." He pointed to his cheek. "Like what okasan does to otosan in the morning when he's tense. I thought it would make him feel better. I was so wrong neko."

Then the kitten crawled at my direction. Darn the animal. "What is it neko?" Sasuke asked. Then it hissed! Otouto rushed to the screen door. He opened it so suddenly I actually lost balance. I fell on my back to the floor looked up to meet hurt, angry eyes looking at me. I didn't matter at the moment whether he was angry or not though. I was savoring the eye contact. Then he looked away. "Itachi-niisan, what is it that you want?"

I stood up without another word. I walked up to him and kneeled before him to match his height. I wrapped my arms around him. He gasped with surprise and I didn't bother to smirk at that. I needed to show him that I cared. I nuzzled into his neck, breathed on his skin wanting the moment to never end. This was madness, total madness.

"Otouto, you did this ne?" Kissing him on both his cheeks. "Mmm? Does otouto know I am sorry?" I kissed him on the forehead. The anger left his eyes as he leaned to my lips. "I am flattered of how otouto has described me." He smiled at that. "Is it okay if I kiss you here?" I asked as lovingly as I can, pressing my fingers to his lips.

His reply was to kiss them. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my own. His lips were so soft like silk. I didn't want to ruin the moment with the obscenities in my head. The kiss had no trace of lust in it. Pure love. Pure affection. It was more of a gentle caress than a hungry movement. I stopped, and kissed him on the nose. "Oh how aniki loves you. Aniki couldn't show it. Aniki is foolish." I mouthed into his lips. He smiled into it.

Then we stopped. He was still standing and I was kneeling. "I know you think this is wrong." His smile betraying his sorrowful tone. "We are still brothers. It's okay if you're mad. Don't lie to me aniki. I understand if you don't really love me back."

I frowned. "Otouto what did I say?"

"That aniki loves me, but it's…"

"Be silent otouto." I interrupted playfully.

He hugged me, but with the force of the hug, I fell back on the floor once again. My head throbbed slightly, but I enjoyed the sight of my adorable Sasuke muttering apology after apology lying on top of me with a worried smile. He immediately got off when I tried to get up.

" Aniki… what if I want to stay with you instead of some woman?" He asked curiously.

"That would be fine with me Sasuke." And with that I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Itachi! Sasuke! We're home." My mother yelled through the house. My brother was telling me the most interesting of stories about when Sakura had tripped around ten times since she always kept staring at him. I chuckled when he described how scary it was getting.

"Okasan! Otosan!" Sasuke cried.

"I hope you weren't too bored staying here Sasuke."

Otouto giggled in reply. "You don't have to worry. I had a wonderful time with niisan today."

"That's good, because we will be home around the same time tomorrow. I was hoping Itachi would take care of you again."

I smirked at that, and when she was gone, my naughty otouto winked at me.

Owari

**AN:** There it is. Still short. I can still do better promise!! I hope you enjoyed.

-Ayako san


End file.
